Intermetallic materials are materials that comprise a plurality of metallic elements. As used in this specification, an Engel-Brewer intermetallic has a general molecular formula of AB.sub.3, wherein A is an element having an atomic number of 1-23, 39-41, or 57-72 and B is an element having an atomic number of 26-28, 44-46, or 76-78. The Engel-Brewer intermetallics have primarily been used in the aircraft and aerospace industry. In one application, Engel-Brewer intermetallics may be used as a coating over carbon composites that may be used within turbine engines. Hot exhaust gases from the turbine engines may oxidize the carbon composites if they were not protected by the Engel-Brewer intermetallics. The intermetallics form very little, if any oxide, when they have been subjected to an H.sub.2 /O.sub.2 flame at temperatures of up to 2800 degrees Celsius. In addition to oxidation resistance, the Engel-Brewer intermetallic compounds have properties that also include light weight and durability, which are both important to the use of the intermetallics within turbine engines.
Within the semiconductor industry, conductive members may act as gate electrodes, electrodes of capacitors, conductive spacers, contact or via plugs, or interconnects. As used hereinafter, "conventional conductive materials" are heavily-doped silicon, silicides, metals, and metal composites, but does not include Engel-Brewer intermetallics. The conductive members are typically made of a conventional conductive material or a combination of conventional conductive materials. The conventional conductive materials suffer from a number of problems when the materials are above a temperature of about 450.degree. C. Some of the problems are oxidation of the conventional conductive materials, undesired interactions between various conventional conductive layers, and dopant diffusion. This list is not meant to be exhaustive. Technical literature has reported that zirconium platinide has an electrical resistivity of about 8.0 microohm-centimeters. Compare this with tungsten that has an electrical resistivity of about 7.0 microohm-centimeters. To the inventors' knowledge, Engel-Brewer intermetallics have not been used within the semiconductor industry, although at least one Engel-Brewer intermetallic is known to have a reasonably low resistivity.